Demons in Konoha
by AngelDemonCrew
Summary: This is the first story of a series in which our ocs' do crazy stuff in different worlds. In the first story we go to Naruto, well three of us the rest of us are stuck in purgatory with the dead hokages'. Will they get out of purgatory and join the others read and find out sorry I'm bad at summaries


**Author's Note**

 **Scarlet- So yeah first fanfic guys, woohoo, hope you enjoy it we don't own Naruto, unfortunately.**

 **Ed- It's cringe worthy.**

 **Normal PoV**

The four friends were enjoying drinks at their favourite cafe, Drake and Poppy with a glass of Vanilla Cola each, Ed with a glass of beer, Scarlet with a can of Monster Rehab, Carl with vodka, Joshua with mountain dew, Jad with water and Bob with corona. The silence was not awkward between the friends but very much welcomed.  
"So guys," Poppy starts, everyone groaned as when she started talking she didn't stop. "Did you see Bleach last night?" she asks them the friends looked between each other before Scarlet spoke up  
"Poppy, Poppy, Poppy, Poppy," she tutted. "Shut your mouth before I rip your spleen out and shove it down your esophagus!" Scarlet says angrily, Poppy gulps and shuts up allowing everyone to finish their drinks in peace. When they finished they all got up to leave paying for the drinks and leaving a £2 tip for the waitress, they walked out of the cafe and into the woods nearby where they had set the portals up for around this time, but when they got there the portals vanished and a small white fox with red markings sat in the clearing. It yapped before running off. Little did the friends know that that fox had set off a rune sequence. They covered their eyes as a blinding white light shot out of nowhere, temporarily blinding them. When the light died down they had all passed out and disappeared from the clearing.

Eventually, Poppy woke up, she was dreary and looked around realising they were not in the clearing they had been before, no. The clearing before had sycamore trees and yews not oaks.  
"Guys, wake up, guys." she said sitting up and shaking the two of the group nears her.  
"Whaaa?" Scarlet said sitting up looking around Ed waking up shortly after her.  
"Where in the fuck are we?" he says looking around  
"I don't know, but I do know there are a lot of…. AH!" Poppy screams she noticed that they had their humans forms sent back to when they were the ages of 6,7 and 8.  
"What the fuck happened!?" Scarlet exclaimed noticing as her arm still had the fresh pink scar that had recently turned white on her shoulder.  
"I believe we have been sent back to our younger ages meaning that we might be in a different dimension." Ed said even though it was usually Jad that was calm and collected in these sorts of situations.  
"WHO'S THERE!" they hear a shout and duck behind a shrub before a group of people appear coming from the trees.  
"What a minute," Scarlet whispered. "Those are Konohagakure shinobi, meaning we're in Naruto, I think." she says in such a soft tone only those with sensitive hearing would be able to hear it. They kept hidden for a while keeping as quiet as possible, watching the group look around, luckily they hadn't been found… yet. Poppy was sweating and obviously nervous, Scarlet and Ed, having assassinated people had calmed their emotions and knelt there quiet and observing.  
"I swore I heard voices coming from over here, let's go and check another place." one of the shinobi said and everyone nodded and went off, except for one. He had a dog mask on and was looking around.  
"I know you are behind the bush," he said they didn't respond as he could be saying it to lure them out, he chuckled half heartily and went to the bush and peered down at us. "Sneaky aren't you?" he said looking at the three… children? He was shocked beyond belief that these kids could hide from jounins'. He looked down at them they were looking at him with blank faces, well except for Poppy who was scared out of her wits. "You kids might have some potential," he said as he walked off signalling the group to follow him. "What village are you guys from then?" he asked they stayed quiet. "Okay then," they walk silently through the village of konohagakure towards the tall tower in town. 

Arriving at the tower in a matter of 7 minutes and receiving quite a few weird stares from civilians, the group of four people stood outside the hokage's office door. The guy with the dog mask on opens the door and the hokage greets him.  
"Ah Inu did you find out what the disturbance was?" the man who was pretty old asks, Poppy, Scarlet and Ed walk in, Scarlet and Ed still masking their feelings but Poppy, having never done the training the others had, was showing all her emotions on her face.  
"Yes Hokage-sama, it was these three children that created the disturbance," Inu said  
"I see do you know where they came from?" he asks  
"No sir they have kept quiet, however they do show some promise to be of use to Konoha? I mean they did hide from Jounin," Inu says stood straight and the Hokage's eyes gaze down at the Scarlet and Ed. Ignoring Poppy as it was obvious she wouldn't survive as a ninja,  
"What do you say we do Inu? Take them to the ninja academy?"  
"Yes sir I think we have some prodigies in the making," Inu says eye smiling, as it was the only part of his face you can see.  
"Very well Inu, however you must find someone willing to take care of them,"  
"Don't worry I have someone in mind," Inu says turning to leave, the others turn to leave  
"No you three stay here," the Hokage says as they turn to look at him, Scarlet and Ed thinking profanities but their faces stayed as emotionless as when Inu first found them. The Hokage studies their body language looking for anything that could hint to what they were thinking.  
"In order to enrol you into the academy, I will need your names," Scarlet and Ed glance at each other, whenever they got caught near an assassination sighting they would pretend to be siblings to make them hanging out inconspicuous. The Hokage glances to Poppy  
"M..my name is Poppy Montgomery," she says using her fake name like they always do in public. The Hokage looks at Scarlet and Ed,  
"I am Ed Vallihr," he says while keeping his emotional barrier up  
"I am Scarlet Vallihr," Scarlet says doing the same as Ed they turn, and they leave without another word.

"OMG guys I think we're in Naruto," Poppy whisper screams even though she had never seen the show before she knew all the demons had done marathons of it together.  
"Yeah yeah Poppy shut the hell up or I will follow through with Scarlet's threat earlier," Ed growls out as they walked down the steps and out into town.  
"Thank Satan we still have are laptops and phones on us," Scarlet said pointing to the rucksack that was still on her back from earlier.  
"Right you three I found you a brilliant guardian," Inu says walking up to them and body flickers them to a house in the middle of a cliff in a huge forest. "Anko I brought the kids," he says as a lady with spiky black hair comes out of the house.  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," she says holding the door open,  
"Have fun with them the white haired one and the black haired one are completely silent." he says smiling. "Bai bai," he says body flickering away,  
"Cafdvl'z sy mijy valy zmiz za maciqy zasyr ulwzyiv ao sidc?" Ed says quietly with a frown **(Couldn't we have done that to hokage tower instead of walk?)**  
"Iz safdv'jy kyyl xe daz kyzzyr vorv pary yooutuylz," Scarlet replies **(It would've been a lot better and more efficient)** Anko looks at the two children the language is very harsh, but these mere children spoke it like it was their natural language. Anko honestly wasn't prepared at all as Inu had just left the kids there with a couple second warning that they were coming, she hadn't even agreed to do it!  
"Well I guess you are stuck with me," Anko says with a sigh. "What are your names,"  
"Well I'm Poppy and those two are Scarlet and Ed," Poppy says softly, when the two others heard their name mentioned they looked at the source of the noise, Poppy.  
"This will be a long few years," Anko said, sighing.

 **End Author's Note**

 **Scarlet- so yeah hope you guys enjoyed it please leave a review, constructive criticism is advised**


End file.
